Retirements Throughout the Years
1950's Decade A total of 8 names were retired between 1950 and 1959. Carol and Edna were used a second time in 1965 and 1968. Edna was sceduled for use a third time in 1972, but despite the low "tropical, not subtropical" activity. Edna was only used the previous two times in 1954 and 1968. If a season occurred exactly according to this timeline, it would be only one of extremely few seasons in which all tropical depressions/storms became hurricanes, and would tie with 1961 and 2005 for being the most active season according to the count of major hurricanes. ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2100 till:29/06/2100 color:C3 text:"Audrey (1957)" from:03/08/2100 till:15/08/2100 color:C4 text:Connie (1955) from:07/08/2100 till:20/08/2100 color:C2 text:Diane (1955) from:25/08/2100 till:31/08/2100 color:C3 text:"Carol (1954)" from:02/09/2100 till:15/09/2100 color:C3 text:"Edna (1954)" from:10/09/2100 till:21/09/2100 color:C4 text:Ione (1955) from:21/09/2100 till:30/09/2100 color:C5 text:Janet (1955) from:05/10/2100 till:15/10/2100 color:C4 text:"Hazel (1954)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1960's Decade 11 names were retired between 1960 and 1969. Carla was the largest-scaled hurricane to make landfall in the US, and Camille was one of only four hurricanes to make landfall in the United States as a Category 5 hurricane. Flora is among the deadliest Atlantic hurricanes on record, with 7,193 causalities. If a season occurred exactly according to this timeline, it would be the only season in which all major hurricanes attained category 4 status or higher, and then would have the highest ACE on record. Plus, with four category 5 hurricanes, ties with 2005 with that count. ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/08/2100 till:22/08/2100 color:C5 text:"Camille (1969)" from:20/08/2100 till:05/09/2100 color:C4 text:Cleo (1964) from:27/08/2100 till:12/09/2100 color:C4 text:"Betsy (1965)" from:28/08/2100 till:14/09/2100 color:C4 text:Dora (1964) from:29/08/2100 till:13/09/2100 color:C4 text:"Donna (1960)" from:03/09/2100 till:13/09/2100 color:C5 text:Carla (1961) from:05/09/2100 till:22/09/2100 color:C5 text:"Beulah (1967)" from:21/09/2100 till:11/10/2100 color:C4 text:Inez (1966) barset:break from:26/09/2100 till:12/10/2100 color:C4 text:Flora (1963) from:28/09/2100 till:04/10/2100 color:C4 text:Hilda (1964) from:27/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 color:C5 text:Hattie (1961) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1970's Decade Pretty much an inactive decade as these were 10 in 24 years of decreased activity in the Atlantic (also known as "negative Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation -AMO") Only 9 names were retired between 1970 and 1979. Though inactive, however, this was one of the deadliest decades on record, with Fifi and David contributing to over ten thousand causalities. Agnes was the first retired name to attain category 1 status of lower. If a season occurred exactly according to this timeline, it would be only one of between 5 to 12 seasons in which no tropical cyclones formed or dissipated in October; it would have below average ACE. ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/2100 till:23/06/2100 color:C1 text:"Agnes" (1972) from:31/07/2100 till:05/08/2100 color:C3 text:"Celia (1970)" from:25/08/2100 till:06/09/2100 color:C5 text:"David" (1979) from:29/08/2100 till:10/09/2100 color:C4 text:"Carmen (1974)" from:29/08/2100 till:03/09/2100 color:C5 text:"Anita (1977)" from:29/08/2100 till:14/09/2100 color:C4 text:"Frederic" (1979) from:13/09/2100 till:24/09/2100 color:C3 text:"Eloise (1975)" from:13/09/2100 till:20/09/2100 color:C4 text:"Greta" (1978) from:14/09/2100 till:22/09/2100 color:C2 text:"Fifi (1974)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1980's Decade ***Coming soon***Category:Retired Names